


Body Heat

by ParanoidRobonoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hotel, Human AU, Rating for Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid
Summary: Lapis and Peridot get stuck in a blizzard while traveling out of town for work.Forced to share a hotel bed trope, because I’m original.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Short, to the point drabble

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The blonde dropped her green and black duffel bag on the floor just inside the door. She glared at the single bed inside the room. One small, twin sized bed in the modest hotel accommodation. Without waiting for a response from the woman standing to her side, she spun on her heel and made her way to the elevator.

—

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but that’s the last room we have available.”

“You told me when I paid it was a double bed.”

“No, I said it was a room that would house two people. If there is a problem, I can refund your payment to your card, and you can try to find a room at another hotel.”

Growling under her breath, Peridot stared down the woman on the other side of the desk. A thin, blonde lady with a long, pointed nose, and a voice that grated on her nerves with every word. If she took the refund and left, she and her cohort would have to sleep in the company car in the middle of a blizzard. This was the last hotel in the area, all the others had been fully booked. But if they stayed…

“Fine. We’ll make it work.” She’d sleep on the floor if she had to. The stick of a woman gave her the fakest smile she’d ever seen, a shit-eating grin that radiated an unbelievable arrogance.

“Have a wonderful night.”

—

“Couldn’t get a different room?”

“No. We’re stuck. But at least it’s somewhere warm that has a toilet and shower, and a microwave.” 

Pulling off her button-down as she spoke, the short technician threw her top onto her duffle, too frustrated to worry about wrinkles at that very moment. In only her black jeans and lime bra, Peridot pulled out one of the many TV dinners she and the graphic designer had packed, not at all ashamed to be topless in front of her. They’d changed in the same room before, and skin was skin. Everyone had it. Why should she be embarrassed of her epidermis?

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No, don’t be stupid. You’re recovering from your back surgery.  _ I’ll _ sleep on the floor.” The mechanical whur of the microwave added a sort of domestic calmness that eased some of her tense muscles.

“You think I’m just going to lay here on a bed while you sleep on the hard floor? I refuse.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

Peridot’s eyes locked onto the sapphire orbs of her colleague. Confusion and frustration mirroring her own flickered within them, her eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to find an answer that wouldn’t come.

“Hmm…” Blue eyes turned away to stare at the bed she was sitting on, surveying it as though assessing its size. “It’s not  _ that _ small. We could both-“

“No.”

_ Beepbeepbeep - click _

After peeling the film off the steaming entree, Peridot retrieved a plastic fork from the insulated bag holding their food.

“Why not?”

“We don’t know each other that well, Lapis. We’re coworkers, friends perhaps, but I’ve never shared a bed with someone outside my family.”

“Fair.”

“We’ll take turns sleeping. We’ll be here for a few days.”

At least, that was the plan. As Peridot sat in the chair scrolling through her Facebook on her laptop, now in comfortable pajamas, she couldn’t ignore the constant shuffling of the sheets. After what had to be the fifteenth time in the last hour of Lapis turning in bed, she exhaled heavily through her nose and looked up at the blue haired woman. The blanket was pulled up to her nose, but the outline of her body underneath and the way the fabric folded hinted she was curled in the fetal position, and even across the room, she could plainly make out the taller woman’s shivers. The blizzard was merciless, and despite the heater being on, the bed was close enough to the drafty window it was uncomfortable to sleep in. 

Memories of being called a human furnace flooded her mind. Her sisters would cuddle against her in the cold months because of her body’s natural heat. She rarely felt the cold, and Lapis unfortunately grew up in the south. Her tanned skin was conditioned to heat, not cold, and that was obvious in her lack of tolerance for a slight chill.

Seeing no other option, Peridot closed her laptop with a heavy sigh and pulled herself to her feet. As she paced her way to the bed, Lapis rolled back over with a wavering groan and mumbled curse against the cold. It allowed the computer expert to go undetected until the bed dipped as she climbed on. The artist jolted and began to turn in surprise.

“Wha-“

“Quiet.” Peridot huddled against the woman’s back and wrapped her arms around her middle, being mindful not to apply too much pressure to what was no doubt a sore spot from the surgery. “I could hear your teeth clattering all the way over there. Next time, pack warmer clothing.”

“Oh...o-okay…”

As expected, it took nearly no time at all for Lapis to cease quaking and almost immediately still in slumber. Peridot should’ve let go then, should’ve slipped away and resumed her perusing of her family’s nonsense, but she had to admit to herself that holding this woman and providing for her needs filled her with a satisfaction she couldn’t explain. So she stayed and nuzzled closer, for the first time in her life feeling warm not only physically, but deep within.

**Author's Note:**

> May flesh this idea out more later.


End file.
